


五次甘尼克斯向斯巴达克斯敬酒，一次他接受了

by lyreann



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Gen, I write fanfictions, What do I do when I get hurt by history and drama?, spoilers: Spartacus didn't drink the wine after all
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: 清水，CP向非常模糊不明显，可以当做粮食向来阅读
Relationships: Gannicus & Spartacus, Gannicus/Spartacus
Kudos: 1





	1. 神庙

**Author's Note:**

> 清水，CP向非常模糊不明显，可以当做粮食向来阅读

甘尼克斯心情不佳，他不记得他上一次保持这么多天的清醒是什么时候的事了。然而在这维苏威山下的破庙里，酒是不必想的。别说让他喝醉了，连每日能有美酒润一润唇都是奢望。唯有一次，反叛者们拦截到几个带着装有酒水的皮袋的罗马人，但那酒水尝起来也寡淡无味。而斯巴达克斯，嗬，反叛的领导者要挂心的事多了去，斯巴达克斯可没空管甘尼克斯没得酒喝。那无趣的男人就和他们打劫来的劣质酒一样让甘尼克斯感到索然无味，他甚至还给甘尼克斯安排了份活儿干，猎捕野兽以提供食物，因为，瞧，人人各司其职，没有人该闲着。

不过对甘尼克斯来说，捕猎倒也确实不失为一件能转移他注意力的事。从某种意义上，狩猎就像在竞技场中的战斗，目的清晰，目标明确。他毫不怀念镣铐和皮鞭，但曾经作为角斗士的身份却仍能激起一丝热血的渴望。而且，狩猎意味着独自一人在森林里的清净，远离斯巴达克斯那些让他头痛的问询和游说，远离营地间那些嘈嘈杂杂的交谈——奴隶们受到一个被错当为神的凡人蛊惑，从而也谈论起天真的疯狂的话语，甘尼克斯一听到就要发笑。这是他们称之为事业的，但其实只是不自量力的、疯狂而愚蠢的自杀行径，而甘尼克斯并不想参与其中。他留下来的唯一理由，不过是寻求奥诺马乌斯的原谅和宽宥，可每当他身处营地之中，关于奥诺马乌斯的思绪又总是在他心头投下过于沉重的阴影。奥诺马乌斯在竞技场坍塌的那日受伤甚重，此前又在葛莱伯手中经受了种种折磨，至今仍然昏迷不醒。

这天，甘尼克斯的运气不错，他发现并杀死了一只十分健硕的公鹿，甚至心情也连带着变好了几分。他肩抗战利品踏进暂时成为了他们的驻扎地的废弃神庙，他注意到的第一件事，是从后头院落里传来的欢笑的声音，不知是发生了什么值得庆贺的事情，听着十分热闹。迎面走过来两个步履匆匆的男孩，脸上的喜悦之色溢于言表。

甘尼克斯停住脚步，他的手臂仍搭在他肩头的猎物上，朝着男孩手中那只瓦罐扬了扬下巴：“酒？”

“甘尼克斯！”看到他，年轻人停住脚步，声音里透着惊讶和敬畏。甘尼克斯虽然从未公开表达过对斯巴达克斯和他所领导的反叛行动的支持，但在他的追随者之中，甘尼克斯的名字就和斯巴达克斯或者克雷斯一样带有同样的分量。“艾格伦和多纳尔带回来新的补给和武器，大家正在院子里庆祝呢。”

看来，今天运气不错的不只是他。甘尼克斯无视了男孩还想继续交谈的渴望，径直走进院落。反叛者们果然在庆祝。在稍远的一侧，几个甘尼克斯先前看到过用木棍训练的年轻人手持刀剑试探地比划着，神色间难掩兴奋。三三两两的人们围在院落四周和走廊之中有说有笑，不少人手中握着杯盏，或举起瓦罐直接就嘴喝着。“嚯！上啊，让他趴下！”有人起哄大喊：院落中心，战士们正在比试武艺。纳西尔正在和多纳尔较量，日耳曼人凭借体型优势将他掀翻在地，但小个子叙利亚男孩却并未就此被打倒，他打了个滚避开一击，迅速从地上重新爬起，身形十分敏捷。

甘尼克斯将肩上的猎物摔在地下。有几个人注意到他的到来，转头看向他，他无视了他们的视线。更多的人正兴致勃勃地观看着场地中央的打斗，连头也没偏一下。甘尼克斯饶有兴趣地看着纳西尔和多纳尔重新纠缠在一起，朝院落另一头走去——在墙根摆放着一些已经被打开的箱子和瓶瓶罐罐，显然是新缴获的战利品。

他拎起一只瓦罐，除去瓶口的漆印，仰起脖子将瓶口凑近嘴唇，一口下去只觉得从喉头烧到胃里，好不畅快，自从他们在这破庙里落脚，他已经有很久没机会品尝这样的佳酿了。克雷斯这时走到他身边来，朝他点了点头：“甘尼克斯。”

“这酒不错。”甘尼克斯说，仰头从罐子里又喝了一口。克雷斯瞧了瞧他，说道：“你今天兴致很高。”

甘尼克斯笑着举起手中的瓦罐：“受到难得的鼓舞！”又道：“今天有战利品的人并不只有他们。”

克雷斯正准备说什么，庭院里突然爆发出一阵欢呼，引得两人都转过头去：纳西尔不知使了什么技巧，现在是日耳曼人趴在地上了。但他也不肯就此被挫败，他爬起身，微微弓着背注视着对面的小个子战士，神情之中多了一分戒备。叙利亚男孩眼睛发亮，像猫一样朝对方呲起牙齿，神色狡黠。

“他表现很不错。”甘尼克斯由衷赞赏道。他环视庭院内的人群，扬了扬下巴：“斯巴达克斯允许这个？”

他几乎眼前能浮现出那男人眉头紧锁，谈论着他们应该如何勤加训练、保持戒备的模样，他们必须做好准备——为了他们自行选择的、无可避灭的毁灭。甘尼克斯听到他的话只想发笑。

“斯巴达克斯默许的，说他们现在需要这个。”克雷斯说。

那日在卡普阿的竞技场，反叛者们虽然打击了罗马人的骄傲，但罗马的阴影是广袤的，并不如一座竞技场那样轻易垮塌。没有明确的目标，没有充足的武器和战力，没有稳定的食物供给，忧虑和不安的情绪已在营地内蔓延多日，连被视若神明的斯巴达克斯都无法安抚和消除那些焦虑。此时此刻，这确实是个必要而明智的举动。

甘尼克斯移开视线，扫视着庭院，但直到他的目光落在他所搜寻的那人身上之后，他才意识到自己在寻找什么：“……但却不是所有人都能如此轻易被触动。”

他看见了斯巴达克斯。

反叛者们的领袖站在与院落相通的走廊里，双臂交叉抱在胸前，独自倚靠着一根石柱立着。他站在角落里，因此甘尼克斯起初没瞧见他。他也在看着院落中央正在进行的较量，但无论人们如何喧闹喊叫，他都不为所动，只是安静地注视着正在享乐的人群。甘尼克斯敢打赌，在场的所有人中，斯巴达克斯是唯一一个这一日一滴酒也没有沾过唇的人。他观看着比试，脸上似乎有一丝些微笑意，待甘尼克斯眨了眨眼，那丝笑意好像又消失了。他只是单纯地站在那儿，注视着，沉默着，脸上是一份难以解读的神情。反叛行动的领导者，令人闻风丧胆的唤雨者，他好像个局外人一样隐匿在角落里，隔绝在欢笑的人群之外，几乎有些格格不入。

克雷斯顺着他的目光看过去。“那男人的眉头好像不知道如何展开一样。”甘尼克斯说道。我从没见过他露出别的表情。

“我不会假装我知道他时常在想什么，但他总能出乎意料——甘尼克斯。”

凯尔特战士停下脚步，侧过身来朝他咧开嘴角，扬了扬手中的瓦罐：“我不过想和领袖分享一杯酒来庆祝。”

就在这时，人群之中又爆发出一阵喊叫。院落中央，多纳尔终于再次将纳西尔掼在地上，逼得对方缴械投降。但下一刻，他就站起身来，朝躺在地上的叙利亚男孩伸出手，将他拉了起来。两人相视一眼，不约而同大笑起来，握住彼此手臂，以示心悦诚服。角斗士拍了拍纳西尔的肩膀，将他的手举过头顶，向此次经过一番缠斗才败在他手下的对手发出表达敬佩的吼叫。围观的人们也举起拳头或杯盏大笑起来，口中发出应和的喊声。

“下一场！谁来——？”

他们的欢笑和喊声有一股感染力。甘尼克斯虽不赞成他们的行动，却能辨认出那份熟悉的属于战士的热忱和豪迈。这是这群反叛者们难得的、奢侈的、短暂但却又纯粹的欢愉。甘尼克斯注视着他们，又从瓶中饮了一口。酒液流入肠胃，在周身激起一股令人惬意的暖流，饶是多日来心情不佳的甘尼克斯，也忍不住倍感畅怀，露出了一个由衷的笑容。

他重新转过头，朝斯巴达克斯站立的方向看去——然而石柱旁空无一人。在人群们欢呼庆贺、开怀大笑的时候，他们的领导者朝另一个方向转过身，悄无声息地走开了。


	2. 维苏威山脚

“这世上有任何东西能让你高兴起来吗？”

坐在篝火旁的男人闻声侧过头来，甘尼克斯走到他身边，朝他露齿一笑。

“我们赢得了这场战役，你完成了你的复仇，不是吗？”

“暂时。”斯巴达克斯低低地说道。

“但仍然是场胜利。”甘尼克斯在他身边坐下。

“是的，”斯巴达克斯应道，“我们赢了……暂时。”

他们重新回到了维苏威山脚下，占据了罗马人的营地。葛莱伯率领的罗马士兵被尽数歼灭，罗马人的物资和武器也都落入了反叛军的手中。他们将罗马士兵的尸体抛在一处，堆成了一座小山丘。林间弯折的草叶都尽数染上鲜血，在夜色下变成浓重粘稠的黑色，只有在火光映照时才显出一点点黏腻的暗红来。葛莱伯的头颅则被斯巴达克斯割了下来，依照他的指示插在一根长矛上，被竖在罗马人的营地前。等到天亮，倘若罗马人想要知道在维苏威山脚下围歼反叛奴隶们的战果，他们就会发现一个小小的惊喜。

自然，反叛者们也有伤亡。战斗的热血与胜利的喜悦褪去之后，他们分做各处，包扎伤口，清点人数，埋葬和哀悼死者。但被困在苏维埃山顶之后的绝境逢生以及对罗马人的大获全胜，其带来的兴奋与欣喜极好地抚慰了伤痛。这一天，奴隶们又活着多呼吸了一天自由的空气，并且完成了不可能的成就。率性豪爽的战士们从营地里搜寻来美酒，欢畅痛饮；情人们依偎在一起，肢体交缠，彼此诉说拒绝被镣铐拆散的爱意。人人都明白，这并不是一劳永逸的终结，不是对罗马的永恒的胜利，他们的自由仍然十分脆弱，岌岌可危。可是夜色未尽，新的一天尚未到来，共和国尚需时间舔舐新的伤口，而今夜——今夜对逃亡和反抗的奴隶们来说，是庆贺胜利与自由的夜晚。

然而他们的领袖却坐在这里，望着篝火，神色间全无欢欣之意。甘尼克斯曾见过他眉头舒展开怀畅饮的模样，但仅有一次，那是他作为领导者的策略，为了鼓舞他们的士气，在反叛的奴隶们之间建立纽带，将他们凝聚在一起。甘尼克斯以为，完成对葛莱伯的复仇能让这男人高兴起来几分，然而他的眉间好像是被雕刻进了皱痕，他的肩上好像有着永远卸不下的重量。甘尼克斯看到他与人们交谈，同并肩作战的兄弟们手臂交握，他面带笑意，可无论何时甘尼克斯看到他，他从未开怀大笑。他没有参与畅饮，也没有寻求新的慰藉（甘尼克斯毫不怀疑，营地里至少一半的女人都会愿意为传奇的斯巴达克斯献上自己，或许还有男人）。到了下半夜，他抽身离开人群，独自一人坐在篝火边，望着火光和夜色，若有所思。

“你今晚亲自守夜？”

“保持警惕永远不是错误。”斯巴达克斯说道。

“让那些罗马婊子们见鬼去吧！”一声酣醉的咒骂从林间传来，听着依稀是奈米提斯的声音，还有稀稀落落的应和的声音。不少人因为疲乏已经沉沉睡去，只剩下一小波人仍在畅饮。有人从帐篷里探出头来，发出了一声不满的抗议。

甘尼克斯笑着望向树林间模模糊糊的身影：“他们赢了一场战斗，忘了形了。”

“我会允许的，”斯巴达克斯说，“今晚。”

甘尼克斯转头看向他。“允许，嗯哼？你的言辞像个罗马人。”

斯巴达克斯微微变容。“从不曾是我的意图。”他说，“我只希望我们能有组织和纪律地战斗，如果我们想要真正成为一支军队。”

甘尼克斯握着瓦罐的手臂停留在半空，他忍不住惊讶地微微睁大了眼睛。

“这不是终点，”他慢慢地说，而斯巴达克斯以无声表达默认，“你并不打算就此止步，葛莱伯的死亡……你在想着一支真正的军队，你在想着对抗罗马的军团。”

他盯着身为反叛者领袖的男人的侧脸。火光映在那人的脸上，在夜色里他的侧影显得十分锐利。甘尼克斯难以置信地摇了摇头：“朱庇特在上，我还以为我已经见识过你疯狂的程度。”

斯巴达克斯抬眼看了看他，脸上露出一股似乎觉得十分有趣的揶揄：“在维苏威山顶上的时候，你说大胆妄为的策略是我侥幸存活的唯一理由。”

“但那和完完全全的疯狂是两样不同的东西。我不过要你带我们从凡间的领地上突破凡人的围攻，你却想要撕裂奥林匹斯山上神的庙宇。”

“葛莱伯有一样事情说对了。罗马不会就此罢休，他们只会派来愈加强大的对手。”

“而什么时候才会是终点？你能坚持多久，对抗他们多久？你能领着这群人——”甘尼克斯没有握着瓦罐的那只空着的手往林中扬了扬。一个醉醺醺的日耳曼人正用部族的语言唱着什么，十分粗嘎难听，他们辨认不出来声音，也不通其意，但大致能猜到是胜利的战歌。有人应和着笑了几声，然后是什么东西碰撞的声音，像是有人摔在了地上，或者撞到了什么。几声含糊不清的咕哝，然后是更多大笑。“——你能领着他们，这样多久？”

“久到尽我所能。”斯巴达克斯的回答十分沉静。

“即便你我心知肚明，最后的结局是注定的毁灭？”

“一个自由的人只能尽力去尝试。”斯巴达克斯说，“即便最后死亡无可避免，也是出于自身的选择。”

甘尼克斯笑了笑，喉咙中发出短促的声音。“你不可能是真的那样认真严肃地在讨论你这所谓自由的事业。”

斯巴达克斯也笑了：“就如同我意图牢牢抓住我此刻的自由一样认真严肃。”他微微动容，神色好像也变得柔和了一些，但也可能只是变幻的篝火映在他脸上给甘尼克斯带来的错觉，“……你不是也曾，在竞技场中，为了你的自由而战斗吗？”

“但那不同。”甘尼克斯说，“为了我自己的自由、在竞技场中战斗时，事情要简单得多，但你，你在想着的是——是对抗罗马，是解放这许多人，你——”甘尼克斯摇了摇头，轻轻呼出一口气。他试图寻找合适的言辞，但最后只得无果放弃，“——我不知道你是什么，”他说，“如果我是个低劣的男人，我会为你的想法而颤抖的。”

斯巴达克斯没有回应他的评论。“甘尼克斯……”他说，“如果你并不真的相信这一切，你又为何同我们一起全力战斗？”

“我和你们一起困在山头上，而我还没有享受够这个。”甘尼克斯笑着举起手中的酒，他停顿了片刻，“我不是说过吗，奥诺马乌斯相信你的……事业，也许有一天我也能够。”

“我同样希望那会成真。”

林间，喧闹的声音渐渐低了下去，连最后一批还在庆贺的人们也倦了。黑夜里影影绰绰不甚分明，几个似乎勾肩搭背摇摇晃晃的身形从树下走过，脚步在草叶和落木上踏出窸窣的声响。几支火把的光亮晃了晃，然后熄灭了。

“这世上有任何东西能让你高兴起来吗？”

甘尼克斯再次问道。

“我不明白那个问题。”

“你非得是——”甘尼克斯朝他抬起手臂。这样，好像眉头从来不知道舒展，好像肩上总是扛着什么无法卸下的重量。但最后他并没有说完他本来打算要说的话。相反，他说道，“你带领我们战胜了葛莱伯，你完成了你的复仇，不是吗？”

“你也说了这是场复仇，”斯巴达克斯说，“关于复仇，有什么值得让人高兴的事呢？”

甘尼克斯扬了扬嘴角，露出一个毫无笑意的笑容。他垂下眼帘，盯着在黑夜里仍然跳动着的火光。

“没有。”他说，“只有同样被诅咒的双方。”

他重新朝斯巴达克斯抬起手臂，他伸出的手中握着那只瓦罐。坐在他身侧的男人看了看他伸过来的手，又抬头看了看他，脸上露出索解的神情。

“让我们喝酒。”甘尼克斯说。

因为那是甘尼克斯所知道的当头脑被不愉快的思绪占满时最有效的慰藉，胜于交缠的温暖躯体，有时甚至胜于竞技场中胜利的荣耀与欢呼。斯巴达克斯看着他，眨了眨眼睛。他摇摇头，但脸上又现出那种柔和的神色。

“夜还长，”他轻声说，“我更愿意保持一个清醒的头脑。”

“你该去休息，明天一早我们再次动身。”

树木和乌云遮蔽着月光，除了他们面前的这丛篝火，黑沉沉的夜色里只能看到远处模模糊糊的几个光点，那是斯巴达克斯在营地另一侧安排的岗哨。寂静已经完全笼罩了山脚下的这片森林，他们几乎能听到战士们在酣睡中的呼吸。

“你已经有了打算，我们接下来要往哪里进发？”

“北边，”斯巴达克斯说，“我们接下来往北边去。”


	3. 西努萨

甘尼克斯手里握着一只酒罐，摇摇晃晃地穿过街道，步履虚浮。他脑袋上先前被妮维雅痛击的那一块仍然突突的疼。“疯子。”他忍不住小声骂道。

他伸手扶住墙壁，墙面上大片大片的暗红，触及仍然湿滑黏腻，是城中早些时候罗马平民遭到屠杀所留下的印记。不远处的墙根躺着几具遭乱刀砍死的尸体，身上的托加（*注①）也被染成红色。巷道分叉口站着几个高卢人，原本正低头说着什么，看到甘尼克斯走过来，几人止住话头，转过头来盯着他。他们早些时候在广场中央目睹了甘尼克斯和克雷斯的冲突，他们知道甘尼克斯是斯巴达克斯的命令的执行者和维护者之一——那些令奴隶们困惑不解、甚至于不满和发狂的命令。但他们也见证过甘尼克斯在战场上斩杀罗马士兵的模样，知道甘尼克斯拥有的令人忌惮的名声，因此他们只是用不信任的戒备眼神打量着他，并没有来招惹他。

甘尼克斯连正眼也没瞟他们一下，从他们身边经过。

屠杀的狂热已经过去，不准伤害罗马平民的命令也再次遭到重申，奴隶们的不满在短暂的宣泄过后得以被暂时压制。但城里各处仍然弥漫着躁动不安的氛围，仿佛一锅仍在冒泡的水，只要稍加刺激便会立时沸腾。甘尼克斯不禁想到了自己获得自由之后云游四方的那段时期，当时，他独自一人无牵无挂，又自恃武艺过人，曾去往过一些十分动乱的市镇，漫步过混乱危险的城区，他对这种氛围并不陌生。甘尼克斯有种感觉，他相信斯巴达克斯一定也意识到了这一点——在暂且平静下来的表面之下，西努萨正在等待着一场爆发，一场标志毁灭的混乱，而恐怕要不了太久那就会发生。

萨克莎不知到那儿去了，甘尼克斯先前和她分散了。甘尼克斯该去找她。夜色已经开始降临，她知道如何给予甘尼克斯慰藉。通常情况下，甘尼克斯该将所有令人头痛的预感和思绪丢在脑后，沉溺在美酒和温暖的怀抱中以度过难熬的日子。甘尼克斯不是领袖，让他思考这些本也毫无用处，只能徒增他的烦恼。

通常情况下。

他站在原地犹豫了片刻，最终拔腿向西努萨前市政官的宅邸方向走去。

“见鬼的色雷斯人。”甘尼克斯嘀咕了一句，他总能找到方法进到你的脑子里去。

他到达市政官别墅的时候，艾格伦像往常一样站在院落之中，替斯巴达克斯看护幸存的罗马平民。还活着的罗马人们手戴镣铐，挨着墙根并排坐着，神情委顿。艾格伦同时或多或少也担任着领袖的私人护卫——面对着城中愈发高涨的混乱情绪，这些日子来，艾格伦仿佛斯巴达克斯的影子一样跟随他左右。在追随斯巴达克斯的奴隶们之中，这年轻人是对斯巴达克斯最为忠诚和崇敬的一个。他维护和坚守斯巴达克斯的每一项指令，即便他和所有血液里渴求着复仇的战士一样，并不怎么赞成这些指令。

甘尼克斯同艾格伦点了点头：“斯巴达克斯在么？”

艾格伦侧了侧脑袋：“他在里面。”

甘尼克斯穿过院落，快步走上通往别墅上层的楼梯。西努萨陷落之后，斯巴达克斯占据了前市政官的宅邸，并将昔日罗马人用于举办宴会的大厅改作了起义军的指挥中心。大厅一侧带有露台能够俯瞰西努萨的一个房间，则成了他思考策略的时常去处。甘尼克斯果然在那儿发现了他。起义军的首领站在一张桌子后面，面前铺开着地图，地图上摆着用以代表两方军队的部件。他低着头，弓着背，双手张开撑在桌面上，正思索着什么的模样。桌子一角点着一盏油灯，灯黄如豆，映得斯巴达克斯身后那十几支罗马军团的鹰旗（*注②）微微闪光。

“甘尼克斯，”起义军的领袖抬起头，好像很高兴看见他，“我正想着召你前来。”

甘尼克斯有些惊讶：“你有事想询问我？”

斯巴达克斯看着他，并没有直接回答。“关于你的朋友我很抱歉。”

“唔。”甘尼克斯应了一声，他想起铁匠那肿胀破碎、血肉模糊的脸孔。“……他并不值得这样的结局。”

“一份许多人共同承受的命运。”斯巴达克斯话中有话。

甘尼克斯走到桌子旁，他盯着摊开的地图和上头的摆件。在他到来之前，斯巴克达克斯似乎在考虑着什么战略，但从那些部件摆放的位置倒看不出什么特别之处。他抬起头来与领袖的目光对视：“而我恐怕这不会就此停止。”

“你在担忧？”

“你不应该吗？”

“你不是一直笃信，我带领的这条道路只有毁灭的结局么？”

“那是你的计划？”

“不。”斯巴达克斯眼睛里露出一丝短暂的笑意，但转瞬即逝，“你说得对。”

他从桌子后转了出来，走向露台。甘尼克斯跟随他的脚步。从这儿可以看到西努萨的广场。他们踏入这座城市的第一日，曾在广场中央目睹一个奴隶因为信奉斯巴达克斯之名而被处以石刑。而后来，广场上的那面斑驳的墙壁又溅上了罗马人的血，层层叠叠。

“克拉苏的军队在城门外虎视眈眈，”斯巴达克斯向城门的方向指去，因着夜色和城墙的遮挡，他们其实并不看得见什么，但二人都心知肚明，罗马人的军团就在那儿的某处驻扎着，“而我们内部的分歧愈发严重——”

“你近来的命令确实令人费解。”甘尼克斯说，“许多人并不喜欢你在罗马人的问题上的态度。”

“那你呢？”

甘尼克斯耸了耸肩。

“我并不在乎他们。”

“但你还是确保我的命令得到执行，”斯巴达克斯说，“感激不尽。”

“我执行它们只是因为那是你的命令。对艾格伦来说也是一样。”

“我是否可以理解为你开始相信我的事业了？”

“不。”甘尼克斯说，“也许。”他短促地笑了一声。“我不知道。你是个怪人，斯巴达克斯，你谈论复仇和战斗，那是我熟悉的世界，可你又有许多空中阁楼一般的想法。许多人被你吸引，投身你的事业，但他们也未必理解你的想法。他们只想要鲜血，你却叫他们要比罗马人更高尚。”

“鲜血。”斯巴达克斯简短地重复道。那个词语以一种与其沉重的意义完全相反的轻盈从他的舌尖发出。“我理解高尚并不能赢得战争。但是，那些平民们并不值得那样的命运，并不比奴隶们更值得。”

甘尼克斯又想起铁匠那张浸泡在血污里的破碎脸孔。

“唯一的胜利是生存下去。”斯巴达克斯轻声说，“作为一个自由的人，新的生命……”

他停顿了一会儿。“葛莱伯夺走我的妻子——”甘尼克斯有些意外他此时提及这个话题，“葛莱伯在我面前夺走我的妻子，将她卖做奴隶的时候对我说过，罗马的阴影是广大的。但是，你可以想象，即使是这片阴影也有它无法触及的地方。也许，在平原更北边的地方，在湖泊和山脉之外，会有片土地，或者隔海的岛屿，即便是共和国的势力也无法触及，在那儿，自由的人会找到新的生活。”

“……听起来可不像你。”甘尼克斯沉默片刻后说道，“曾经有个时候，当我问你如何面对罗马派来的无穷无尽的军团，你说’他们都将坠落’。”

我只是希望我的人民活下去。斯巴达克斯轻声说。不论代价如何。

“你呢，你为何前来？何事占据了你的思绪么？”

“倒也……”甘尼克斯慢吞吞地说，“倒也没什么特别之事，只是……”

甘尼克斯并不完全知道该如何解释，因此他并没有说完。但斯巴达克斯好像理解了他的意思似的。“感激不尽。”他说道。他侧过脸来看着甘尼克斯，声音里有股不加掩饰的真诚。

甘尼克斯突然莫名心中一动，伸出手去。斯巴达克斯顿了一顿，也伸出手来与他手臂交握。

“我会建议我们举杯痛饮，”甘尼克斯笑道，“但我知道你多半会拒绝。”

“不错，”斯巴达克斯说，“并不是个好时机，我愿意少一些东西来干扰我的头脑。实际上，我建议你也这么做。”

“你用得上我？”

“你出过海吗？”

“我曾经乘船到过腓尼基人（*注③）的地盘。”甘尼克斯说，“为什么这么问？”

斯巴达克斯没有立即回答。他不动声色地看着甘尼克斯，但眼睛里露出一种甘尼克斯十分熟悉的狡黠神情来。

甘尼克斯摇摇头。“你这不可理喻的疯子！”他骂道，但却咧开嘴角笑了起来，“你又想出什么疯狂的计划来了？”

斯巴达克斯脸上也露出微笑：“明天我们乘赫拉克里奥的船去一趟西西里，你意下如何？”

*注①：托加（Toga），古罗马男性公民所穿长袍，女性只能穿斯托拉（Stola），而非罗马公民者被禁止穿着托加。

*注②：鹰旗（Aquila），古罗马军团使用的象征标志，对军团均有重要意义。每个军团会配备专门的掌旗人，失去鹰旗的惩罚也十分严厉。斯巴达克斯第三季中，不论是在营地帐篷内，还是在西努萨城市政官的宅邸内，每次都可以在画面里看到斯巴达克斯身后有许多支鹰旗，标志着起义军所战胜和击溃的罗马军团。

*注③：腓尼基（Phoenicia），位于古代地中海东岸地区，靠近现今的黎巴嫩和叙利亚一带。腓尼基人善于航海和经商，据传与古罗马爆发三次布匿战争的迦太基就是腓尼基人所建立的殖民地。


	4. 迈拉岭

趁着斯巴达克斯和艾格伦在木支架上展开布料，甘尼克斯蹲下身，在地上钉下固定帐篷的绳索。山岭上的土地冻得发硬，甘尼克斯不得不使上了加倍的力气。已经开始裹挟着雪片的寒风一阵猛烈过一阵，刮得帐篷猎猎作响，吹得几人满头满脸都是斑驳的白色。牵着帐篷的斯巴达克斯和艾格伦手里紧紧攥着布料，直到甘尼克斯干完他手里的活儿也丝毫不敢放松手指，深知一旦松懈帐篷就会被再度吹跑。

“足够吗？”艾格伦问道。

他们试探着放开手。布面和绳索被朔风吹得一道鼓起，但最终还是停留在了原地。“再加固几道比较好。”甘尼克斯说，“余下的我们只有听天祈祷了。”

“斯巴达克斯，”纳西尔突然说，“你还在流血。”

起义军的首领抬起手擦了擦自己的额头左侧，他的头发被伤口流出来的血和飘落在他头上又融化的雪片沾湿了，一簇一簇的聚在一起，淌下的血水将他的太阳穴一直到下颌都被染红了，还有几滴落在他的披肩上，留下斑斑点点不甚明显的暗色的痕迹。“没什么。”他咕哝道。

甘尼克斯和艾格伦交换了一个眼神。“斯巴达克斯，”甘尼克斯说，“跟我来，让我看看你的伤口。艾格伦，拜托你先安顿一下其他人，我们随后就来。”

甘尼克斯同艾格伦点点头，无视了领袖抗议的神色，将他推进帐篷坐下。帐篷里，一个男人原本正在查看伤员的情况，看到甘尼克斯的眼神自觉地退了出去。几个受了伤的奴隶躺在临时搭起的简易板床上，好像对帐篷外即将到来的风暴一无所知，正深深地沉睡着。

甘尼克斯从帐篷外取了雪水，用布料轻轻擦拭斯巴达克斯头上的伤口。斯巴达克斯依然是满脸不情愿的神色，连肩膀的肌肉都硬邦邦地紧绷着，但他似乎明白了自己陷入一个无从逃避的境况，于是只好乖乖坐着让甘尼克斯看他的伤口。当雪水接触皮肤的时候，他忍不住因为冰冷而呲起牙齿。外头的风声依然依稀可辨，但因了帐篷的阻隔减弱了不少，甚至称得上安静。甘尼克斯听到斯巴达克斯轻轻吸气的声音。

“看样子不严重，”他在仔细凝视片刻后说道，“只是皮外伤。”

“我说了没什么。”

“你真的以为这是真正令人担心的事情？”

“不。”斯巴达克斯抿紧了嘴唇，“……而我的回答也是一样。”

甘尼克斯侧过身来看了看斯巴达克斯脸上的表情。“说实话，看到你冲动的模样还挺有趣的，”他说道，“但艾格伦是对的，现在不是内部冲突的好时候。”

  
“我知道。”斯巴达克说。他其实已经冷静下来不少，不像片刻前，甘尼克斯和艾格伦将他和克雷斯拉开的时候，有一瞬间他仿佛还想要挣脱甘尼克斯的臂膀，冲过去和克雷斯继续未竟的争论，而甘尼克斯因为瞧见总是沉稳克制的领袖的这幅模样，在拉开他的时候还忍不住因为觉得好笑而咧开了嘴角。

但此时，在这帐篷里，斯巴达克斯的回应还有一股硬邦邦的味道。甘尼克斯几乎想在心里叹一口气，不知道怎么的自己竟担起了这样的职责，这可真有点儿荒谬。

“我不能相信居然是我对你说这话，”甘尼克斯说，“你该更像个领导者的模样。”

他的语气倒并无责备，甚至半开玩笑一般，将斯巴达克斯曾数次劝说他的话语丢还给对方。斯巴达克斯微微低头，闭上眼睛。他深深吸了一口气，好像在让自己平静下来。“抱歉。”他小声说。

“发生了什么？”

“克雷斯认为我们应该主动出击，正面迎战克拉苏的军团。”

“你被推过边界，而起因是一场我们都很熟悉的争论？”

“克雷斯——”斯巴达克斯抛出高卢人的名字，又快速沉默下来，好像在阻止自己进一步说出什么过于可笑而更不像领袖的借口来。“我失控了。抱歉。”最后他说道，“我不该一时冲动。”他的语气软化下来，不再是那股硬邦邦的固执的味道。

“无须道歉。”甘尼克斯说。

甘尼克斯是真心的。他又如何能怪罪他的失控呢？他们都能看出来，他们正在输掉这场战争。斯巴达克斯的计策还没有实施就被克拉苏从内部瓦解了，他们被一道壕沟困在这冰天雪地的山岭之上，而克拉苏的军团紧随其后，死亡的阴影将随着暴风雪一起席卷而至。与此同时，斯巴达克斯也在失去他对起义军的控制力，克雷斯拒绝听令于他，而他作为领袖，最终也在他所领导的、依赖着他的人们面前失控了。他们将他看做神，期盼着他总能想出下一步对策，但他也不过是个肉体凡身的人罢了。

“要是此时有酒就好了。”甘尼克斯突然说道。

斯巴达克斯微微皱起眉头：“在这个时候，你的忧虑是没有酒喝？”

“许多时候，酒是化解分歧的最好桥梁。”

斯巴达克斯摇摇头：“不是这一次。这一次，没有什么能够消弭我们在这一点上意见的不同。”他抬起头与甘尼克斯视线相接。“克雷斯对我说，这些人们所渴望的是被领导。而克雷斯所渴望的是战斗，是在战场上荣耀的死亡。”

“而你，”甘尼克斯问道，“想要领导这些人们走向生，而非死？”

“我相信他们渴望作为自由的人活下去。”

他转开头，视线扫过他们周围躺在板床上或在沉睡、或因伤口的缘故意识浮沉的躯体。“并不是我们之中的所有人都能战斗。”斯巴达克斯接着说道，“我已经填满过属于我的那一份复仇的杯盏。我也曾像克雷斯一样，心中愤怒与仇恨的火焰过于热烈而吞噬一切，除了让罗马颤抖怀不下其他。如果此时跟随我们的都是怀有同等愿望的角斗士，为了宣告自由战斗而死未尝不是个合适的结局，我将毫无怨言。但是……”

但是，更多的奴隶们将信念置于斯巴达克斯的名字之中，从各处逃亡前来加入起义军。他们并非都像角斗士一样为自身战斗，但斯巴达克斯还是一视同仁地接纳了他们，将为他们的自由战斗的负担也一并接了过来。而当他的决定不仅会决定自身，也会决定他们的生死的时候，令人闻风丧胆的屠杀者、无所畏惧的唤雨者，第一次恐惧和畏缩了。

“你还在想着那片共和国的阴影无法触及的土地吗？”

斯巴达克斯仰起脸：“如果那存在，不是很好吗？”

甘尼克斯扬了扬唇角，像听闻了一个美丽而天真的梦境。“神还未让我们看到结局，我们在苏维埃山上也没有生出翅膀。”他说道，“说不准你最终又会想出什么计策，带我们逃离这里。”

斯巴达克斯发出一声短促的笑声，声音里却带着苦涩和无奈。“有人曾对我说过一样的话，但我恐怕我们这次是要真的到头了。”他顿了顿，又说道：“我不相信神。如果真的存在所谓神的旨意，这一切从一开始就不应该允许被发生。如果他们默许了这些苦难和折磨，无论他们有什么样的原因，都足以使我拒绝信奉他们。”

“那么让我再加上一句我曾对你说过的话，倘若我们注定今夜死去，除了与兄弟们并肩而死，没有让我更加乐意的去处。”

甘尼克斯咧开嘴角，露出一个笑容，伸出手去。斯巴达克斯神色郑重，站起身来，握住了甘尼克斯的手臂，他们的掌心里抵着彼此右臂相同位置相同形状的奴隶印记。这是他们之间比血缘更深的，由铁与火、血与剑，由一个共同的命运、和从中诞生的共同的信念所构筑的纽带。

“现在，”斯巴达克斯说，“还不到完全放弃的时候。让我们去做接下来的工作。”

他牵起帐篷一角。打开了一个缺口，外头狂啸着的风声又灌了近来，裹挟着几片翻飞的雪花。甘尼克斯跟上他的脚步，两人向帐篷外的白色世界走去。


	5. 分别的宴会

萨诺斯大笑起来，“你们没看见那个奴隶主的模样！我们冲进房间的时候，他还以为我们是他的奴隶想使唤我们哩！看见我们手里的武器，他才吓醒了——”

  
他后面的话被掩盖在突然爆发的另一阵笑声里，甘尼克斯便没有听清。他微笑着看着萨诺斯手舞足蹈描绘那奴隶主的模样，举起酒杯凑近嘴唇。他们的这位朋友总是不缺乏讲故事的才能，描述添油加醋真真假假，听着却让人尽兴。

“在这样的时刻，应该放声欢歌才对！”突然有人喊了一声，随即更多人应和起来。“卢戈愿意先开始！”日耳曼战士的声音在一片喧闹中格外分明，说着他就真的唱了起来。他唱的仍是日耳曼部族的战歌，调子十分朴素，用战士那粗犷浑厚的声音唱来，丝毫称不上悦耳动人，然而却有一股让人血脉偾张的豪迈之感。几个日耳曼人也跟着合唱起来，其余人虽不通歌词含义，但却感受得出那股属于战士的豪情，不由得为止拍手喝彩起来。

等到明天早晨，起义军就要兵分两路，分道扬镳。对曾经共同浴血奋战的兄弟姐妹们来说，也许这就是最后一面，可是让并肩而立的记忆结束于宴会和欢歌中再合适不过了。何况，这些人们是为了选择自己所相信的道路而决定分开的。不论此后是生是死，不论此生是否尚能相见，或是待到冥府才能再度重聚，他们都是为了追求心中所相信的事物，为了贯彻所信念的道路，毫无畏惧，义无反顾。

甘尼克斯面露笑容，穿过酒池中的欢声笑语。人们纵情欢笑的脸庞比之浓烈甘醇的美酒更加让人沉醉，引得甘尼克斯有股熏熏然的愉快之感。酒也是情欲最好的催化剂，青年男女们面色微红，唇舌和肢体交缠在一起。

有人走到他身边来，拍了拍他的肩膀。甘尼克斯转过头去，艾格伦站在他身旁，不知为何脸色有些苍白，神情中并无庆祝的欢欣之色。“艾格伦！”甘尼克斯笑着握住了对方的手。“你手中没有酒。”甘尼克斯说，然而艾格伦拉住了他。

“我想保持一个清醒的头脑。”

“你说话倒像起斯巴达克斯起来了。”甘尼克斯笑道。

“我近来倒是听到过关于你的同样的评论。”艾格伦打趣道，然而只是短暂的片刻，他的神色又恢复了认真严肃的模样。甘尼克斯也不由得收敛起笑容。“我有事要与你谈论 。”

“关于明天早上兵分两路的决定，”艾格伦顿了一顿接着说道，“我想知道你的意向如何。”

“为何？”

艾格伦罕见地踟蹰了片刻，“因为我在考虑追随克雷斯的部队。”他最后说道，“我知道斯巴达克斯无论如何都不会动摇的，但是，如果你、我、克雷斯都同时离开——”

“我与斯巴达克斯站在一起。”

艾格伦有些惊讶，随即又露出释然的神色。“我还以为你会更倾向克雷斯的道路。你也曾是为了荣耀在竞技场上战斗的角斗士，你们又是旧相识。”

“而我以为你会拥护斯巴达克斯的决定，就像你一直以来所做的那样。”

“拥护他，当然。但是阿尔卑斯山之外没有我的生活，我所知道只有战斗。克雷斯提供了另外一条道路，我无法不去听从内心的渴望。”

“斯巴达克斯追寻的并不是阿尔卑斯山之外的生活，而是其他人在那里生存下去的机会。”

“我知道，”在巴蒂斯塔的角斗士学校中就与斯巴达克斯站在一起，比克雷斯、比他们之中任何人都更早追随他的日耳曼战士说道，“他为其他人牺牲了太多。只是，对一个战士来说，总有着更深的渴望——”

他凝视着甘尼克斯。“看来我们之中，你才是最接近斯巴达克斯的人。”他笑着说。

甘尼克斯耸耸肩。“如果你非要这么说的话。”他摇了摇头，“你们愿为他的事业给予生命，但我却并无把握心存这样的信念。”

“你的行动却发表着相反的宣言。”艾格伦笑道，“或早或晚，他总能找到方法说服你。”

他转开视线，脸上的笑意又褪去了。甘尼克斯顺着他的视线望去，看见房间另一侧面露笑容与他人酒杯相碰的叙利亚男孩。

“你不打算带上纳西尔？”

艾格伦惨然一笑。“我不能让我爱与我一同去送死。”

我只想让他活下来，艾格伦轻声说，无论代价如何。

那句话听起来见鬼的耳熟。甘尼克斯移开了视线。他看着手中的酒杯，芳醇的美酒突然之间显得索然无味。甘尼克斯曾习惯于饮酒度日，纵情声色，将所有的烦恼与折磨丢弃到醉生梦死的国度。直到他意识到，命运摆在他面前的某些事物让他无从逃避，直到他的道路与某个疯狂的男人相交，而那男人选择睁开双眼，直视命运，提剑迎面而上。

“纳西尔知道你的决定吗？”

“很快。”艾格伦低声说。他又笑了笑，拍了拍甘尼克斯的肩膀，好像在为他们找到各自的选择而高兴，可神情里却止不住地透出一股郁郁之色。

甘尼克斯穿过房间。他与西比尔谈笑，年轻的女奴从未尝过烈酒的滋味，“它烧着我的喉咙！”她轻声惊呼。卢戈举着酒盏从他们之中穿过，笑容满面，口中仍然唱着日耳曼人的战歌。甘尼克斯也忍不住笑起来，揉乱他的头发以示亲昵。他与许多人举杯换盏，欢笑畅饮。尽管天明就要分别，这一夜的欢庆却仿佛无穷无尽。人们的纵情欢声好像要掀翻屋顶，直破天庭，像是要向奥林匹斯山上的众神宣告，无论他们将何种无可逃避的悲惨命运置于这帮奴隶面前，他们此刻的自由与欢乐都无法被抵消和夺走。

甘尼克斯穿过一个又一个房间，经过一群又一群大笑着、歌唱着、欢爱着的人群，他终于在一个角落里找到了斯巴达克斯。领袖正在和艾格伦说话。他的神色并无太大波动，镇定如常。他朝艾格伦说了什么，艾格伦握住他的手臂，笑着回答了什么之后才转身走开。

“斯巴达克斯。”甘尼克斯走过去。他手中握着两只酒杯，将其中一只递给了斯巴达克斯。色雷斯人接过了，与他杯盏相碰，却并没有举起酒杯用美酒滋润嘴唇。

甘尼克斯知道他对于饮酒一事的态度，因此并不在意。他更知道，此时此刻在这盛大的欢庆之中，斯巴达克斯脑中却恐怕萦绕着无数与庆祝的欢乐不甚相仿的思绪。“艾格伦告诉你他的决定了？”他问道。

“你知道了？”

“他来询问我的意见，好知晓他的决定不会带来过分的影响。”

“他有自由做出他自己的决定，而我尊重他。”

“斯巴达克斯。”甘尼克斯唤到，他们的视线相交了。“我想让你知道，我的道路与你相连。”

斯巴达克斯眨了眨眼睛。“我很感激。”他微笑着说。

“继续庆祝吧，明天一早我们和克雷斯各自动身。”

他拍了拍甘尼克斯的手臂，将那只尚未沾过唇的酒杯重新放回他手里。甘尼克斯露齿而笑：“那么我该以你之名替你纵饮。”

在斯巴达克斯的注视下，甘尼克斯转过身，将他所习惯置于一旁的那些思绪再一次地、最后一次地丢弃在脑后，投身入酒池中央仍在欢笑的人群。


	6. 还有一次他接受了

那日他们在帐篷里谈了许久许久，桌上的油灯都因为快要燃尽而黯淡下去。斯巴达克斯和他再三确认了计划如何执行，直到两人对每一步都烂熟于心。当做两方军队的摆件在地图上被移来移去。倘若一切真有这么简单就好了，甘尼克斯盯着那木质摆件想到。“这是个疯狂的计划。”他最后总结道。

“疯狂的计划支持我们走到今天这一步。”而斯巴达克斯如此回应道。“让我们告诉罗马人，我们尚能出乎他们意料。”

他站起身，并起食指和中指，轻轻敲了敲桌上的摆件，“明天，我们将看到一切实施。”

“我们将看到一切实施。”

领袖同他对视了一眼。“甘尼克斯，陪我出去走走。”他说。

他们走出帐篷，漫步在反叛者的营地之中。营地内安静非常。无法战斗的妇孺老幼已经全数离开，此时正在跨越阿尔卑斯山的路途上行进着。留下来的战士们则深深明白次日的战斗意味着什么。许多帐篷内的灯火已经熄灭，为了明日的最终一战而早早休憩，好蓄足精力；只有零星的几支蜡烛或油灯仍然亮着，或许是像他们一样思绪万千，从而无法入眠。

“你曾问我，我能带领他们多久，”领袖说道，“我猜这就是终点了。”

他们在营地边缘停住脚步，转身望着清冷月光洒照之下的一顶顶帐篷。

“这一切值得吗，斯巴达克斯？”

“值得什么？”

甘尼克斯没说什么，只是看着他身边的男人。月光下他的面容不甚清晰，那双总是包含了许多思绪的眼睛藏匿在他眉骨落下的阴影之中。去直面战斗，去拥抱死亡，去被钉上罗马人的十字架，好让另外某个甚至没有你一半力气来举起一把剑的人能够活下去。他们将作为流离失所的难民跨越山脊，远离奴隶的枷锁和共和国的阴影，在陌生的土地上寻求新的生活。他们一无所有，除了你给予他们的那个关于自由的梦想，他们将牢牢抓住。他们低声念诵着你的名字像祈祷神的庇护，你的真名再也无人得知，但那个名字却将被世世代代传颂下去，直到罗马陨落的那一天——如果那天真的到来。

“这是唯一正义的事业。”

“是的，”甘尼克斯说，“我现在看明白了。”

他想到了西比尔，想到了莱塔，想到了在奴隶们的营地上出生的那个孩子和她的母亲，还有更多他并不全都知晓名字的面孔。他们都是苏拉，斯巴达克斯曾这样说。而那些不同面孔的苏拉、莱塔和西比尔伸出手，触摸斯巴达克斯的手臂和盔甲。谢谢你所做的一切，斯巴达克斯。他们轻声说道。甘尼克斯注视着他们诚挚的面孔，好像第一次有点儿明白了，为何在奴隶们之中，斯巴达克斯的名字就像一个神祗。

“克雷斯曾告诉我，是你打开了他的双眼，让他看到自由的道路，意识到还有另外一种生活的方式。我想让你知道，尽管我们有这古老的争论很长很长时间，直到最后我才愿意接受你的事业，但你同样打开了我的双眼。”

只是对甘尼克斯来说，那并不是生，而是另一种死的方式——不是为了自己的生活，而是为了其他人可以活下去。为此而死。仿佛是不久之前，拥抱那个想法感觉还如此陌生，可是如今他们站在这里，心甘情愿去做一件愚蠢的事情。

“如果没有你的支持，我不可能完成我想做的事，甘尼克斯。”斯巴达克斯柔声说，他轻轻笑了一声，“而你还曾告诉我你可不是自愿被钉在十字架上的殉道者。但我早就知道你有这样的潜质。”

“怎么说？”

“当初你绑架了葛莱伯的妻子带到苏维埃山下，希望我杀了她之后就此停手。你相信我只会给奴隶们带来毁灭，因此你想要结束我的狂热和复仇。你选择了一条你所认为的损害最小的道路，即便这意味着你自己也会被罗马视为敌人，无法再置身事外。”

甘尼克斯也笑了一声，他摇了摇头。“你将我想得太过高尚。”

斯巴达克斯眨了眨眼睛，露出了一个柔和的微笑：“可惜你已戒了酒。”

“为何？”

“我愿和我的兄弟分享一杯。”

不会再有这样的夜晚了。他低声说道。

是的，甘尼克斯想，不会再有了。

两个男人对视着，在彼此的眼睛里看见了双方心有灵犀没有点明的东西。倘若那计划无法成功怎么办？倘若甘尼克斯带领的骑兵在绕到克拉苏后方之前就被察觉怎么办？倘若斯巴达克斯在接近克拉苏身侧之前就力竭战死怎么办？倘若——

“那么，我会在斯堤克斯河岸（*注）举杯等候。”

男人们的心中没有疑虑，亦无恐惧。倘若在战斗中死去，为了他们所信奉的东西，那么也是死得其所。他们在彼此眼睛里看到了一丝熟悉的笑意，曾先后身为卡普阿的冠军的角斗士们竟有了一种好像回到竞技场时的感觉，热血被燃起，呼唤着胜利与荣耀。只是，他们现在所要追寻的这份胜利是他们尚在竞技场中时从未敢想过的。斯巴达克斯朝他伸出手臂。

“与你并肩作战是场荣幸。”

甘尼克斯也伸出手，回握住了他。

“该是我的荣幸。”他说。

他没有告诉斯巴达克斯，在帐篷之内，他看见了盖在他们研究的那张地图下的东西，那是一张色雷斯的地图。斯巴达克斯一定曾梦想过回到故乡的那些山脉与河流的怀抱，他的妻子伴随他左右。那时，他还没有成为现在这个叫做斯巴达克斯的男人。那一定是很久很久之前了。他们是如此习惯于将斯巴达克斯视作反叛军的领袖，以至于这男人本身好像简简单单地消失了，只剩下一个形象、外壳、象征。渴望自由的奴隶们所信奉的神。但是，在死亡的阴影之中，他又再次显现出来。一个会死去的凡人。

明天，战士们将死去。

“好好休息，”斯巴达克斯说，“明天对我们是个隆重的日子。”

甘尼克斯咧开嘴角笑了：“彼此。”

他们分别向各自的帐篷内走去。营地内的灯火几乎尽数熄灭了下去。清冷的月光温柔地照拂着战士们的身影，独自静静等待天明。

*注：斯堤克斯河（River Styx），古希腊罗马神话中的冥河，是死者进入冥府时所跨过的河流。传闻卡戎（Charon）为冥河摆渡人，负责将死者引渡到冥界。


End file.
